Merlin's Holy Light
by Phoenix1001
Summary: One-shot. Slash. Neville Longbottom marries the man of his dreams, and they are blessed beyond anything they ever expected. Please R&R.


**Merlin's Holy Light**

_By Phoenix1001_

"Gran, I am so nervous," Neville Longbottom said as he waved his wand in front of his robes, trying to get the wrinkles out. "I mean, I am getting _married_ today to the man of my dreams. Look at these robes, though. I can't get the damnable wrinkles out."

Augusta Longbottom waved her wand and the wrinkles came right out of Neville's robes. "Neville, you have been best friends with you fiancé since you were five years old. The two of you have been dating since you were a sixth-year. You're more than ready for marriage. Just remember, wedding day jitters are normal. Your father, for instance, was so nervous the day he was married to your mother, he kept trying to put his robes on backwards and tried to put his hat on his feet and his socks on his head!"

The sounds of organ music could now be heard wafting into the room, and the perpetually bushy-haired Hermione Granger stuck her head into the room. "It's time," she said excitedly.

Neville followed her out of the room and towards the gardens of Longbottom Manor. Hermione stuck her head outside the door and motioned to the organist, who immediately segued into _Here Comes the Bride_. Augusta had caught up to them by this point, and insisted on escorting Neville down the aisle.

Neville and his gran started down the aisle, and Neville was getting even more nervous with all the eyes on him. A loud "rrrrriiiibbbbitttt" resounded from near the alter, and Neville looked up and saw Trevor sitting there next to someone in a pair of shiny black Oxfords. He looked up from his toad to see the face of his lover of over fourteen years now, and immediately calmed down, breaking out in a wide smile to match that of his lover's.

As they reached the front of the alter, Augusta gave Neville's shoulder a squeeze and went to her seat. Neville joined hands with his husband-to-be, and they turned to face the minister.

"Let us begin," the priest said. "The bonding of two fine young wizards is a wonderful thing. Now that we are back to peaceful times once again, we have a chance to bring rebirth to our world. Hope, love, prosperity – these are the things that will flourish. A marriage borne out of time-tested love, however, is what we are here to celebrate. You want to hear my sermon, come to one of my Sunday services." The crowds chuckled at that. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to bear witness to the joining of two souls, two people, in marriage. Who gives these young men away?"

Augusta Longbottom and Severus Snape rose and stepped forward, saying in unison, "We do, Father."

"Do you believe their love for one another is unwavering and true?"

"We do."

"Will you bear witness to the bonding of your son, Severus, and your grandson, Augusta?"

"We will."

"Thank you. Will the ring-bearers please come forward?"

Severus and Augusta separated and stood next to their child/grandchild while Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnegan came forward.

"Let us proceed," the priest said.

"Neville Frank Longbottom, take this ring and claim my friend and brother-by-love as your husband and bond-mate," Ron said.

Neville took the ring, and, slipping it onto his fiancé's finger, said, "I, Neville Frank Longbottom, Lord of Longbottom and Prewitt, do hereby claim you as my husband and bond-mate, from now until all eternity."

There was a bright golden flash of light as magic accepted Neville's oath. As the light simmered down to a tolerable level, Seamus stepped forward, saying, "Harold James Potter-Snape, take this ring and claim my friend and brother-by-love as your husband and bond-mate."

Harry took the ring and slipped it onto Neville's finger, saying, "I, Harold James Potter-Snape, Lord of Black and Potter, Heir Apparent of Snape and Prince, do hereby claim you as my husband and bond-mate, from now until all of eternity."

Again, the golden light flared up brightly, and this time, an uplifting burst of phoenix song sounded throughout the grounds. Neville felt a joyous swelling of pride and happiness settle in his chest, as he leaned over and gave his husband (his HUSBAND!) a kiss in front of all their guests.

"Oh my word! This is truly a match made above!" the priest proclaimed, even as the guests erupted in surprised gasps. For as Neville kissed Harry, glowing golden crowns appeared upon their heads and a pair of golden scepters appeared in midair next to them. "Only once before has this blessing been bestowed upon someone, and that was upon Godric Gryffindor, when he had married Helga Hufflepuff. This marriage has become a bond of Merlin's Holy Light!"

The crowds stood and applauded, as the priest continued on to announce, "I now present to you Messer's Neville Frank and Harold James Potter-Snape-Longbottom, Kings of the Wizarding World."

The newly bonded couple walked hand-in-hand down the aisle to lead the way to the reception as the Weasley twins, who had not been seen for the last ten minutes of the ceremony, now that Neville thought about it, set off fireworks that spelled out, "JUST MARRIED!"

Fin.


End file.
